


Arriving Late

by itsalliepg



Category: LoveHacks (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: After a work day, both Mark and Renata (MC) have surprises for each other.





	Arriving Late

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

It was already for her to come home, Mark thought, walking side to side in the living room. The delay only increased his nervousness. He had rehearsed all his lines with Cole the day before, and that day, too, during work, he remembered the lines again and again in his mind. The little box was in his pocket, but he was still uncertain if it would work. What if he can’t say anything to her? What if he screws up everything? What if she say “no”? Mark tried to calm down, but it was difficult, and the longer she took to appear, the worse it got.

Renata was still sat in her car, on the parking of the lab, the test results in her hands. She couldn’t believe that was true. A bittersweet feeling took care of her. She and Mark have been dating for three years and living together since their first anniversary. She loved him more than everything and she knew he loved her too. Although that were great news, and she couldn’t think of anyone else to live that moment with her, that would be also a big adjustment in their lives, would they be prepared? Would Mark like to know that, or would he say that was craziness? The only way to know was going home. Renata started the car and headed to their apartment, her heart beating fast in her chest. In the elevator, she decided to hide the test on her purse and prepare Mark before. When Mark heard the sound of her keys in the door, he felt a chill in his stomach, and stood up when she entered in the living room.

_Oh, hi, Mark! – Renata startled when she saw him standing in the middle of the apartment, looking at her – you…you were waiting for me?

_Hi, Nata – Mark leaned down to kiss her after she threw her bag on the couch and closed the door – I was worried, you took too long to get home today – he thought he would be more calm when she arrived, but it seemed he got more anxious.

_Yeah, I know – she hesitated a while before face him, and she could see the eagerness in his eyes – looks like you want to say something to me?

_Well, I was about to ask the same – he could see the tension in her expression, too – is this have anything to do with your delay? – he arched one eyebrow and she nodded.

_In fact…yes. But…go ahead, you first.

_Hey, why me? – he widened his eyes, and she look at him, like what she said was obvious.

_Why not? I guessed first you wanted to talk to me, isn’t it fair?

_No way! You are almost one hour late – he crossed his arms, serious – spit it out, Renata.

_Come on, Mark! It’s not my fault!

_Oh, so you won’t have problems to explain, right? – he frowned – do you wanna another reason? Ladies first – he stared at her, still waiting her explanation. She rolled her eyes.

_Let’s let luck decide – she motioned her hands to rock-paper-scissors – what do you say, Collins? – he sighed, frustrated, but approached her.

_Fine, let’s do this – they hid their hands on their backs and suddenly showed them. Renata put scissors and Mark put rock – I won! – he giggled and she rolled her eyes again – let it out, come on.

_Ugh, I can’t believe I lost the game I purposed! – she sighed – okay, well, do you remember four nights before, when I was sick, I threw up and we thought it was because of that fish taco?

_Of course – he smiled – and I promised we’d never order that again.

_Well, I was suspicious that wasn’t the reason, since I threw up again the day after, and I was feeling more sleepy than the normal. So I decided to go to lab and make a blood test, and… - she bit her lips – it wasn’t the taco – his eyes trailed to her purse. When Renata threw her bag on the couch, the zipper was open, and the envelope appeared a little, revealing it was from the lab. Mark was agape, and took her hands.

_Oh…oh, my god, Renata, don’t tell me you have a…serious illness? – his face clouded over with concern.

_What? – she frowned to his first thought – no, Mark, is not it!

_Babe, you don’t have to hide anything from me, you know I love you and I’ll always be there for you, no matter what…

_I know, Mark…

_I’m strong, I can handle anything, please don’t hide this from me!

_Yeah, and I’m trying to tell you…

_You know you can trust me, since we were friends before dating – he interrupted her again, and she was getting anxious, trying to tell him the truth.

_Mark…

_We’ll go through this together, we can…

_MARK, I’M PREGNANT! – she shouted, and he finally stop talking, and look at her eyes, processing what he just heard.

_W-what? – he stammered.

_Actually, it was Leah who noticed I was sleepy, at that same day, and I confessed I was feeling my clothes tighter. When she gazed at me, knowingly, I realized what it could be. We immediately went to a drugstore and bought one of each pregnancy test in there, just to be sure. And of course, some bottles of water. I’ve never peed so much in my life…all of them were positive. But I still wanted more, and I went to the lab to a blood test, and I was late because I didn’t believe it was true… - he listened in silence, an unreadable expression on his face. She became nervous again – I must confess I’d never imagined this reaction of you…you concluded I was sick… - she stared at him, scared – are you hating the idea? Do you think it’s madness? – it was his turn to interrupt her.

_Wait, please, let’s stop with hasty conclusions, mine have been enough – he smiled – and what I have to say proves I’m totally okay with this – he took her hands again – Renata, you’re not just my girlfriend, you’re my best friend, my confidante, my life mate, you’re my favorite person in the world. All this time since you arrived here in San Francisco was the best of my life, and it get even better when we started to date – he inhaled deeply – I know we’re already living together, so technically we don’t need this, but I feel we could take the next step, especially now, after what you told me – he kneeled on one knee, and she put her hands on her face, widening her eyes and opening her mouth, as if she already knew what he would said next – Renata, you’re the woman of my life, and I can’t imagine another person to live with me for the rest of my days. Will you marry me? – he picked the little velvet box on his back pocket and opened it in front of her, revealing a gorgeous golden ring with a stunning diamond. He waited anxiously for some seconds that seemed years for her answer.

_Yes, Mark! – she started to cry – of course I want to marry you! –she kneeled too, to hug him tightly. When they pulled back and faced each other, their eyes were wet by tears of joy, and a wide grin on their mouths – I love you, Mark Collins, I love you so much…

_I love you too, Renata Santorini – they leaned in for a passionate kiss, and he took her hand to put the ring. She lifted her hand a little to contemplate the jewel – soon, Renata Collins – he giggled and kissed her cheek, and she smiled sweetly, standing up, but instead to follow her, he lifted her blouse to kiss her belly – hey you, I still don’t know if you’re a boy or a girl, but daddy already loves you so much – she chuckled, still crying, and caressed his hair with one hand and her belly with the other.

_Mommy loves you too – he finally stood up and kissed her again, taking her to the couch – I’m so happy you’re on board, Mark. This is going to be a huge change in our lives… - she snuggled beside him, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

_Hey, did you think I would run away and left you and the baby? And then I have absurd ideas about it – he tickled her playfully, and they giggled.

_No, I mean…I don’t know, I was kind of confused when I saw all those tests…I should have known you would be excited to know you’re going to be a father – he kissed her forehead – and you don’t even know pregnancy symptoms, I think we both make a couple of last resorts, I hope our baby survive in our hands – they laughed.

_We don’t have any experience about taking care of babies, but I’m sure we can work together to learn and make the right things. I think we can be great parents – she lifted her head a little to kiss him.

_I’m sure our friends would love to help us, I can imagine their reactions when we told them! Only Leah knows, but I didn’t tell her about the lab test – she picked the test on her purse and gave to him. He looked at it still don’t believing that was true, a huge smile across his face.

_Oh, we should tell soon, I mean, Brooke won’t like to know she was the last to know about something so important.

_Yeah, she’ll be the first person I’m going to tell it – she looked at her ring again – so, I’m guessing Cole‘s the only one who knows about it?

_How do you know?

_Come on, Mark, this is the kind of situation you’d ask him to help – she winked and he giggled.

_Yep, actually, he helped me to rehearse what I would say to you, but it wasn’t what I planned, I just…left the emotion flow, and said everything you mean to me.

_And it was amazing – she turned to face him, smiling – I feel the same way, Mark. I’ve never been so happy since you became my boyfriend, and you’re the love of my life too – she caressed her belly – I wouldn’t want somebody else to share this adventure with me – he caressed her belly too.

_You know, I always saw you as a modern young woman, the type who doesn’t dream with the traditions, like marriage, kids, constituting a family…I was afraid you’d say no, but when you told me we’ll have a baby, I knew I’d do to the right thing. And, interestingly, this subject never came up between us.

_These things never were my dreams, but it doesn’t mean that if it happened one day, I wouldn’t like the idea – she caressed his cheek – I’m damn glad it was with you, Mark.

_Me too – he grinned before kiss her deeply – and how about the wedding? Do you mind wear your wedding dress with a pregnant belly?

_Mmm…no. But we don’t have to wait that much, huh? – she winked.

_Fine by me – he laughed – speaking of Brooke, I bet she’ll love to help to organize the ceremony, and with her help, everything will be ready pretty soon.

_You’re right – she sighed – but I’ll call her later. Now I’m starving!

_Oh, we need to take care of it! You’re eating for two, now! – he pulled back, standing up. She joined him, laughing – what do you want to eat? Are you already craving for something?

_Now that you mentioned, yes – she grinned – fish tacos! – they laughed out loud.

_Nata, our baby better get used to it. The fish tacos are directly related to the discovery of his coming. Or her coming, I don’t know. I’m so excited and eager at the same time! – he hugged her again, and she laughed – hey, we need to find a place to live! – he pulled back, scratching his head – I don’t want our baby being raised in an apartment! Children need space to run and play, and need animals, too! Oh, but we don’t have money! We have to buy so many things, diapers, clothes, toys, a cradle, a stroller… and beyond all this, we also need to look for a house which… - Renata put a finger on his mouth, shutting him up, smiling. Mark stared at her, his blue eyes widened.

_We’ll have plenty time to see this after. We can stay at our apartment while we save some money. Let’s establish a goal: how about we set a maximum date for the buy of the house for…until our baby’s second birthday? He or she still will be little, and can live here without problem. Sounds good? – he nodded, her finger still on his mouth. He kissed it and she took her hand off his face.

_Sounds good – Mark smiled – sorry, I got carried away again. Thank god I have you to put me down back to earth.

_I regret so much to doubt your joy for this news – Renata looped her arms around his neck and kissed him – Mark, I didn’t know it was possible, but I think I love you even more now.

_I believe you, because I feel the same. Everything will be fine, since we have each other, like we always did since we were just two college students – they shared a smile before another kiss, and headed to the restaurant where they ate the fish tacos that day. They were holding hands, squeezing tightly as prove they will always be there for each other, and ready to start a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
